The Confederacy of Human Controlled Systems
The Confederacy of Human Controlled Systems, or CHCS, is the governing body of all colonies held by humanity in the galaxy. The current Polemarch, or leader of the CHCS, is Richard Denisovich. History The concept for the CHCS was developed when humanity started exploring the idea of establishing colonies around the solar system in 2030 AD. At first, the CHCS was simply a way to unite the nations of Earth in order to scrounge the money needed to fund colonies, it grew as a legislative body when the idea of colony wars- the concept of nationally controlled colonies being used to fight proxy wars- was discussed. It was given small legislative powers in order to cut nationalistic control over the colonies. Eventually, the idea was fleshed out and instituted with the few colonies established on Mars in 2033 AD. The colonies, which were showing tensions, started cooperating. However, this came with drawbacks. Around 2052 AD, when the Great Collapse occured, the colonies demanded autonomy from Earth. The countries, needing resources and products from the colonies, refused. Eventually, when colonial scientists discovered evidence of aliens in the form of ship images, the case for a unified front to face any aliens was made and the CHCS was made into a full, autonomous entity. Around 2070, nine years after the Great Collapse ended, the First Contact War began. The CHCS responded to ainmihi attacks on Earth by sending dreadnaughts and troops to fight in the North America and Asia campaigns. This played a crucial role in forcing the ainmihi forces back from the US, Europe, China, Korea and Japan. Because the CHCS was the only unified government humanity presented, the Treaty of 2080 was signed by the Ainmihi Aurelis of Tarsus and the human Polemarch and general Laura Sanders, Thus in the galactic community in 2110, the CHCS was recognized as the governing body for humanity. Structure The CHCS's government is quite similar to the structure of the US government. It has an amendible constitution with an elastic clause. It has three branches: legislative, executive and judicial. They all operate in the same manner as the US government. There are certain notable differences. The legislative branch is most similar to a Parliamentary system. The legislative branch also has two representatives from each country on Earth, but they are not allowed to motion bills or amendments. They are also not allowed to run for Polemarch. Each colony has at least two representatives plus a number of representatives directly proportional to the colony's population. This number is brought down to two in the cases of passing amendments and trying officials for impeachment. In the executive branch, the head is the Polemarch. In order to run for Polemarch, one must be 35 years of age, lived in the colonies for 14 years, and have the majority of that colony backing the candidate. Thus, it is impossible for an Earth representative to become Polemarch without having lived in the colonies. It is important to remember that any legislation passed or defeated in the CHCS will not affect Earth. Earth is considered, for all intents and purposes, a separate entity from the CHCS, except in millitary matters. Category:Uncategorized Pages